Ready or Not
by Slytherin Head
Summary: AU Post-Hogwarts. As Severus awaits the arrival of his first child, doubt begins to creep in.


A/N : Yes, I'm alive. No, I haven't been kidnapped or anything like that.

I'm trying really hard to get back into writing. Hopefully this piece will help with that so if you like it please leave a review. If you don't like it and can't say anything nice to me about it/or you can't critique someone without cussing or making them feel like trash then please shoo. Thanks!

This was written as Level One homework for Inkfire over at Hogwarts Online II. The prompt was: "The longest day ever".

A huge thank you to Dramionefan4life for helping me with this story!

* * *

For as long as he lived he would always remember this day as the longest day ever in his life.

The many times he had been held under the Cruciatus during the war had never felt as long as today felt. The last eight hours had been absolutely nerve wracking for him. So much so that he was seriously considering asking one of the medi-witches for a Calming draught. He wouldn't though, he wanted to be fully aware of everything when he stepped foot into that room. He didn't want to miss a thing. The smell, the colors - everything, he wanted to remember everything. Thus, he continued to pace between the ward and waiting room.

After all, it wasn't every day your first child was born.

He had never thought he would live long enough to ever start a family, let alone fall in love with anyone. Yet, six years after the Final Battle, after Harry Potter had once again become the-boy-who-lived, and after he had been brought back from the brink of death; here he stood, in the middle of St. Mungo's waiting for someone to tell him if his child and wife were well. His nerves were on edge, he was furious that he hadn't been allowed to stay with his wife to comfort her and keep her company. It was one thing he hated about how backwards the wizarding world was compared to the Muggle world.

They had discussed the option of the baby being born in a Muggle hospital, but Madam Pomfrey had shot the idea down. A mother's magic was completely unstable during labor and it would put both mother and child in danger. It would be much safer in St. Mungo's though he would not be allowed to stay with his wife to comfort and encourage her. The Midwife that the hospital had assigned them had tried to explain that having the husband in the same room would upset and be a distraction for the mother during labor. They had requested that her mother or Molly Weasley be with her during labor, but had also been denied. Apparently, it was much better for the expecting mother to be surrounded by complete strangers.

Idiots the lot of them.

The sound of heels clicking caught his attention, turning around he saw Minerva and Molly quickly making their way towards him. He was surprisingly relieved to see both of them, they would be able to calm him before he broke through the wards, seeking his wife.

"Severus!" Minerva exclaimed as soon as she was close enough to him and embrace him in a quick hug . " How is she? I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, unfortunately I wasn't able to find a replacement for your class. I hope you don't mind I simply had them read from their books and assigned them a simple essay as homework."

Quickly giving Molly a hug as well, Severus turned to Minerva. "They haven't said anything yet, and still refuse to let me see her. Thank you, Minerva for taking over, I hope those hooligans didn't give you too much trouble."

"No more than you and the Marauders did when you were in school. Points were lost and three detentions were awarded...all Gryffindors if you must know."

Severus smirked at this but didn't comment further. Turning his attention to Molly he asked, "Does it usually take this long?" He figured if anyone would be able to answer his question it would be Molly Weasley, the woman had been through seven births after all.

"It all depends on the child. Every birth is different, Severus. Some women take twelve hours, others are quick and hardly feel anything."

Running a hand through his hair in frustration Severus took a seat and rested his head on his hands. Taking a seat on either side of him both women rubbed his back in comfort. Each wishing there was something they could do to ease his worry. Unfortunately, like him, all they could do was wait for news from either the Healer or Midwife.

"Did the two of you finally settle on a name?" Molly asked in an effort to break the silence.

With a small chuckle Severus said, "We were actually still debating it when her contractions started."

"The wee barn was simply trying to help you two decide," Minerva said with a smile.

"Has anyone contacted her parents?" Severus asked. "I wanted to but I don't want to leave the building just in case a medi-witch comes looking for me. I'm not even sure if they're back from their trip to Paris."

Patting his hand Molly said, "Don't fret dear, I sent Harry a Patronus to let him know what was happening and if he could contact the Grangers. Helen mentioned that they should be back by the end of the weekend. But I'm sure knowing that Hermione is about to give birth they'll cut their trip short to be with her."

"If they'll ever let us leave that is," Severus said with a sneer. It was beginning to feel as if he's been waiting an eternity. "Why isn't Potter here?"

"Little James is suffering from a stomach bug so Harry is taking care of him while Ginny finishes her tour in the States."

A stomach bug? Dear Merlin, Severus didn't think about what would happened if the baby ever got sick. Would they need to bring him to the hospital? Are those bugs deadly for babies? How often did babies catch those sort of illnesses? How did one carry a baby? Would he be able to change a diaper? What if the baby never stopped crying? What if he turned out to be like Tobias and abused his child? What if he couldn't be a good father? How was he suppose to know if the baby needed anything if it couldn't speak?

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Severus, breathe child!"

Slowly the blackness that had overtaken him receded but he was finding it difficult to breathe. As he tried to control his breathing he realized that he was no longer sitting up right. Both witches had him leaned forward trying to bring him back from his panic attack. He would be embarrassed were he not so terrified at the realization that he was about to become a father.

"I can't do this," he rasped as he clutched the end of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Well it's a little late to back out now, dear."

"Molly!"

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but it's the truth." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders in comfort she said, "Severus listen to me, it doesn't matter if you're ready or not. This baby is coming and you're going to be a wonderful father. You have come so far from the man we all knew and feared years ago."

Focusing on Molly's words, Severus began to take deep breaths. "I'm still a bastard."

"Technically speaking you're not, both your parents were married when they had you," Minerva answered. "Yes, you're still able to tear people to shreds with a few choice words. And even though the number of first years you've reduced to tears have lowered since the end of the war, you are still as intimidating as ever…." At the glare Molly was throwing her way Minerva focused on her point. "What I'm trying to say is that, while you might think you'll be just like your father the truth is, you'll be the best father this child could hope for. You are ready to do this, Severus. Both you and Hermione will be great parents. A tad overbearing but that's what good parents do."

Brushing his hair back so she could see his eyes, Molly confessed, "I know you think this right now is difficult, Severus. But I can promise you that that baby will bring you and Hermione so much joy you'll sometimes wonder if it's real. The hardest part will be letting them go when they're all grown up because they won't need you anymore. So instead of worrying about not being ready to be a father, worry about not having enough time to enjoy this baby. Cherish every smile, every new word, and first steps, b-b-birthdays, and-and play …."

Molly wasn't able to finish for tears were now running down her face as she remembered Fred.

It was now Severus' turn to comfort Molly and as he gathered her in his arms he marveled at how easy this was. Years ago he would have sneered at the poor woman for losing control of her emotions. Now though, after finally getting to know the Weasley's (thanks to Hermione) and becoming an honorary Weasley, he knew how devastating losing Fred had been for Molly. The love that Molly and Arthur had for their children was something he desperately wanted to give his child. He still wasn't sure he could be a good father, but he realized now that he had many people who cared for him and would help him. Hermione of course was going to be amazing as a mother, his know-it-all had read every single possible book about childbearing and how to raise a child from the moment they had found out she was pregnant.

"Professor Snape?"

Turning towards the voice he saw it was the woman the hospital had assigned as their Midwife, accompanying her was Healer Dorian. Molly quickly tried to gather herself and wipe her tears as Severus and Minerva stood from their seats.

"How is my wife? The baby?" Severus asked.

With a smug smile it was Healer Dorian that answered, "Both are healthy and resting right now. Madam Snape gave birth at three in the afternoon today to a beautiful girl. She has-"

Whatever it was that Dorian was about to say was cut short as Severus lunged himself at the Healer, his fist connecting with the man's nose.

"Professor Snape!" The Midwife exclaimed as she tried to help the Healer rise from the floor. "This is completely unprofessional!"

Both Minerva and Molly stood in shock as they watched Severus rub his bruised knuckles while trying to rein in his temper.

"Unprofessional?" Severus sneered. "Please, explain to me how I am to react after hearing from this idiot that my wife gave birth to my daughter three hours ago and no one deemed it important enough to inform me of this!"

"We thought it would be better if the mother and child rested before she was disturbed by your presence," the Midwife answered hotly.

"Disturbed?" Severus asked indignantly. "Why would she be disturbed? Who the hell gave you the right to keep me from my wife and child?"

"As the midwife assigned by the hospital it is my duty to care for the mother and child. Knowing your history I knew that the moment that baby was born Miss Granger would be forced to take care of the child with no help from you. I was doing her a favor."

"That's 'Madam Snape' to you, you hag," Molly snapped.

Severus was too taken back by the woman's comments to respond to Molly's words.

"Enough!" Minerva said. Stepping in between the Midwife and Severus she asked, "Where is Madam Snape? Or do you also plan on keeping her parents away when they arrive?"

"The nerve of you people!"

"Urgh. dixth door," came the tired, muffled replied from Healer Dorian as he held his robes against his bleeding nose. The Midwife glared at him before turning around and walking out the doors towards the lift.

Molly and Minerva steered Severus towards the hall where the private rooms were. Each step they took brought back the insecurities Severus held for himself. He felt as if he had been cheated out of his daughters first hours on this Earth. Once they stood in front of Hermione's room a sudden determination filled Severus. He would show them, he wasn't the man they all thought him to be. They didn't even know him, the real him. So how could they make such assumptions? He'd make them eat their words, of that he was certain.

Turning back to look at Minerva and Molly they both nodded their heads in encouragement. "You go ahead, Severus," Minerva said with a smile. "We'll wait here while you get to know your daughter."

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and slowly opened the door. As he walked in, he could hear Hermione's soft voice signing. She didn't notice him at first, focusing on the small bundle she held against herself. She wasn't a professional by any means, but her soft singing voice had always managed to ease him.

He stood still as he listened to the words being sung; recognizing them as the first song they had danced to as husband and wife at their wedding two years previously.

 _"When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

 _A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak, angels sing from above_

 _Everyday words seem to turn into love songs_

 _Give your heart and soul to me_

 _And life will always be la vie en rose"_

Severus watched as she gently pressed a kiss to their child's head and rocked her slightly. His breath catching as he tried to sear the scene into his memory. Vowing to never forget the first time he saw his wife holding their daughter because it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It felt wrong to bring attention to himself, but he so desperately wanted to hold his daughter. Walking slowly towards Hermione so as to not startle her he sat at the edge of the bed. Hermione looked so tired but so at peace as well. When she finally looked up to meet his eyes he felt guilty at seeing tears forming.

"What took you so long?" she asked sadly.

His heart breaking at hearing her sounding so hurt he tried to think of how to explain what had happened and that it hadn't been his choice to away from her.

"The Midwife is a hag."

Well, that certainly hadn't been what he wanted to say. At Hermione's confused expression he hurriedly explained. "She thought that it would be a good idea to keep me away because you needed space and I was just going to come in here and start bossing you around."

With a snort Hermione shook her head in disbelief before stretching out a hand for Severus to come closer. Sitting by her side on the bed Severus gently touched his daughter's cheek marveling at how soft she was.

"I owe Harry an apology, don't I?" he mused.

"What ever for?" she asked as she kissed him.

Severus positioned himself in a more comfortable way, wrapping his arm around her. "When Jaime was born I scoffed at him for crying. I shouldn't have done that. Not now that I understand what he probably felt at seeing his child for the first time."

"Ah, yes, well then you do owe him an apology. Especially since you'll probably be going to him for advice." The last part was said with a giggle but Severus knew she was right. He would be asking for advice from Harry and more so from Arthur.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked.

Severus was quiet as he thought about it. Yes, he had been imagining what it would be like to finally be able to hold his child; now that he was able to, he was absolutely terrified.

As if reading his mind, Hermione said, "It's okay, I'll help you. You won't drop her, I trust you."

Not trusting himself to speak he simply held out his arms and allowed Hermione to guide him as he held his daughter for the first time. She was absolutely perfect. She was so small and light, Severus tightened his hold on her afraid that the smallest gust of wind would whisk her away from them. He looked at her tiny face in wonder. He had help to create this beautiful creature? It was impossible to believe.

"She has my nose," Hermione pointed out.

Severus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at this. "Thank Merlin! But she seems to have inherited your curls."

"Urgh, tell me about it." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "Poor babe, but it was either yours or mine. We'll let her decide later on whose hair she would have prefered."

Severus carefully lifted tiny hands from the blanket and proceeded to count five small fingers on each hand. He had a feeling she had inherited his long hands but only time would be able to tell. Tucking her hands back inside the warm blanket he held her closer to himself and kissed the top of her head. Like all babies she had that powder smell about her and it was heavenly. Severus smiled as he thought to himself that he never wanted to let go of his little girl.

Molly was right, he shouldn't be worrying about turning out to be like his father. He needed to focus on spending as much time as possible with his daughter. Teaching her how to talk, how to walk, how to brew her first potion. And even if she doesn't like potions, he'll be okay with that. As long as she's healthy and happy he'll support her in whatever her interest take her. If she wants to play Quidditch he'll be fine with that- that is as long as she doesn't take after her uncles and play recklessly. Even then though, he knows he'll be in the stands cheering for her and pretending he's not having a heart attack with each daredevil stunt she does.

"So," he said as he continue to look at his daughter, "what will we name her?"

Hermione turned her head to look at him in the eye. Severus couldn't help but smile as he saw a mischievous twinkle in her soft brown eyes. "I do believe I regret asking."

She giggled again and Severus couldn't help but wonder how strong the pain potion she had been given was. As she whispered the name to him he was convinced that Hermione still suffered from pregnancy brain and hoped that she would not stay so for very long. Though he had to admit she did have a bit of dark humor in her.

The sat in silence a little bit longer before a soft knock drew them from their little world. They looked up to see the door opening and Minerva quietly stepping through with Molly following behind her.

"Are we interrupting?" Minerva asked.

"Not at all," Hermione said.

Severus though could hear exhaustion in his wife's voice. He didn't want to deprive the two witches of getting the opportunity to meet their "granddaughter" ; but Hermione needed her rest. He knew that they wouldn't stay for long though. Minerva didn't want to leave Fillius alone for too long to take care of the castle and Molly wanted to check on Harry and Jamie before calling it a night. So, he allowed them to dote upon their granddaughter.

Molly gently took her from Severus arms and took a seat in one of the chairs near the bed. Severus was surprised at the feeling of protectiveness he felt when his daughter was taken from his arms. He had to remind himself though that Molly and Minerva meant no harm and the last person to harm a baby would be Molly. The woman was practically a pro when it came to handling babies.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Minerva said looking down standing behind Molly.

"Congratulations, Severus and Hermione," Molly said. "And welcome to parenthood."

Severus shared a glance with Hermione as they both smirked. Yes, they were parents. They were now responsible for another human being.

"Sweet Merlin," Severus thought to himself as he tried to control his wildly beating heart. "I'm responsible for keeping another human being alive. I could barely keep myself alive before. Hermione please don't ever leave me."

A small whimper coming from the baby drew him away from his mini panic attack. He watched as Molly gently rocked the baby in an attempt to calm her down.

"Just as grumpy as her father, she is."

Severus scowled at that comment. Molly looked up in time to see his expression and chuckled. "Come now, Severus," she chide, "you well know I'm speaking the truth. You forget, I was the one to nurse you back to health after Nagini made a chew toy out of you. I know all of your moods and your glares have no power over me."

Severus barely managed not to roll his eyes at that comment. It was true, he was grumpy and he could be moody at times. He counted it a small victory that his glares at least still worked on the younger Weasleys. Severus was still astonish at how quickly the Weasleys took to him while he recovered at the Burrow. He was even more astonished at how comfortable he felt there. He had thought that the loudness of the Burrow would drive him mad. It turned out though that it was the best thing for him. Distracting him and keeping him too busy from thinking about the war too much.

As much as he wanted to be put out by Molly's comment he couldn't bring himself to do so. She had done so much for him, never giving up hope even though everyone else had given him up for dead. He was grateful to her and her family.

Minerva took the chair next to Molly and gently took the baby from her. She smiled as she gently continued to rock the baby. After a couple of minutes in silence she looked up to the happy parents and asked, "So, does she have a name yet?"

Hermione and Severus told them the baby's name and they both (to Severus' surprise) wholeheartedly approve of the name. Both witches were sad that they wouldn't be around to see the Midwife's expression once the name was revealed to her but Hermione had promised that she would give them the memory to view later.

"Hermione, I had Harry give your parents a call to tell them you've had the baby. I'll check in with them in the morning to see what their plans are," Molly said.

Hermione gave her a grateful smile at that. Severus knew she was really tired now since she was hardly speaking. Thankfully, both Minerva and Molly sensed this and handed the baby back to Severus. Giving the new parents hugs and more congratulations they said their goodnights and promised to be back later the next day.

As they were leaving a medi-witch entered the room with a crib. "Hello Madam Snape, Professor Snape," she said nervously.

Severus quickly recalled the young lady as a Hufflepuff. She had been four years ahead of Hermione if he recalled correctly. Alice was her name, he recalled she had always been very timid but kind. He would often see her escorting the first years to the hospital wing whenever they were injured. Severus couldn't help but think that she was in the perfect field for her nurturing ways.

"Miss Kennedy, are you here to take my child away?"

Hermione pinched his leg at this and sent a warning glare at him. He hadn't meant to sound so mean but he also didn't want his child to be taken from him.

Lifting her chin in determination she said, "I'm afraid so, Professor."

Severus was surprised she wasn't cowering at his glare.

Walking towards him she held out her arms to take the baby from him. "I know you would love nothing more than to hold you baby for all eternity, sir. But you and your wife need to get some rest. I'm sure the last thing you want to do is to drop your child because you're too tired to hold her up."

Hermione laughed and Severus tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Had a Hufflepuff just scolded him for not taking care of himself?

"Fifty points from Hufflepuff, Miss Kennedy," he stated. Hermione snorted at this and hid her face in her hands as her shoulders continued to shake with mirth.

Gently placing the child in the crib Alice cast the childproofing spells on it and waved her wand at the door so it would open. As she walked out the rooms she said, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, sir. You'll see her tomorrow. Goodnight."

Severus crossed his arms and glared at Hermione. It never worked, and now all it did was send her into another fit of giggles. He remained silent while his wife tried to control herself. Just as Hermione seemed to regain her composure the sour face Midwife appeared, clipboard in hand. Healer Dorian was with her though he seemed reluctant to make eye contact with either of them.

"Miss Granger," the midwife said curtly, "How are you feeling? Not too stressed I hope."

"It's Madam Snape," Hermione snapped, "and yes, as a matter of fact I am feeling quite stressed."

Upon hearing this the Midwife quickly turned to look at Severus and said, "I told you Pro-"

"He's not the cause of my stress! You are! How dare you keep my husband away from me!" Hermione hissed.

The Midwife looked as if Hermione had just slapped her. "Miss Granger!..."

"Ah shut it!" They all looked at Healer Dorian in surprise. He himself looked shocked that he said such thing but quickly composed himself. Standing in front of the Midwife he said, "I am so tired of your crap! That's right I said crap! You think you're so high and mighty. You think you know Professor Snape but you don't know anything!"

Turning his back to her to look at Hermione and Snape he said, "Madam Snape, on behalf of St. Mungo's I must apologize for my...colleague. She had no right to keep your husband away. Please know that the situation has been dealt with."

"Alexander! What have you done?" cried the Midwife.

"What I should have done ages ago," Healer Dorian said. "I reported you to the Chief Healer and to the St. Mungo's board of Directors. We're all sick of your stupid rules."

Severus thought the Midwife was about to have a heart attack. Her face was red and there was a vein on her neck that seemed like it would pop at any second. She made a strange gurgling sound and threw her clipboard to the floor. The room was quiet as the door was slammed shut, no one knew what to do or say. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Healer Dorian shook himself and picked the clipboard from the ground.

"Madam Snape," he said, "I really am terribly sorry for how the both of you were treated."

"I'm sorry I broke your nose," Severus offered.

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "You broke his nose?"

"In your husband's defense, Madam Snape, I was being a pompous arse."

Severus for the first time in his life didn't know what to do or say. He simply stood by Hermione's bed and watched as she tiredly rub her eyes.

"I know you're both exhausted," Healer Dorian quickly said. "But we do need to know the name of your child so we can send the records to the Ministry. They look for any excuse to bother new parents trying to influence names and such."

Both Hermione and Severus nodded in understanding, it had happened when James was born. A Ministry official had arrived trying to convince Harry to name the baby after one of the members of the Wizengamot. The official hadn't counted though on Kingsley being around. Apparently no one had informed him of this and he was now still trying to shut down whatever program it was. It seemed though it was just old members trying to pass on their names in hopes to be remembered. They would bribe Ministry employees with money or higher job positions to those who could convince parents to take the old names. Needless to say, the Wizengamot was quickly losing any respect people still had for them.

Handing the clipboard with the birth certificate Severus filled in the correct slots with the information needed.

 _ **Name of Mother** : Hermione Jean Snape_

 _ **Name of Father** : Severus Tobias Snape_

 _ **Name of Child** : Darcy Helen Snape_

 _ **Date of Birth** : 15 April 2004_

Severus allowed Hermione to look over the paper before handing it back to the Healer. They had agreed on a middle name before a first name. They knew Hermione's mom would be over the moon knowing what her granddaughter's middle name was.

"Very well, everything seems to be in order." Taking out his wand, Healer Dorian transfigured the two visitor chairs into a single bed. "You'll find more blankets and pillows in the wardrobe. If you require assistance during the night, please don't hesitate to ring for one of the medi-witches. Have a good night and congratulations on your baby."

As soon as the Healer was out of the room Severus helped Hermione settle in for the night. They would be able to leave the next day if Hermione was well enough. After making sure that she was warm, Severus kissed her goodnight and dimmed the lights. He made his way towards the wardrobe and found the extra covers and pillows. He also found a pair of nightclothes, putting them on he was glad when they adjusted to fit him. At least he would be comfortable rather than having to suffer to sleep in his teacher's robes.

Climbing into bed he turned on his side to look at Hermione's sleeping figure.

"Severus?" her tired voice floated across the room.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You gave me the most amazing gift of all, Hermione. I should be thanking you."

"It takes two to tango, Snape."

Severus scoffed at that and said, "You're becoming mad, love. Sleep. I imagine this will be the last time we'll be able to do so for a very long time."

There was a long pause again, Severus was beginning to think Hermione had fallen asleep. Just as his eyes were closing he heard her voice one last time.

"We got this, right love?"

"Yeah."

As his mind drifted off and his body relaxed, Severus realized there was no point in losing their minds as to what was to come. They would handle this new challenge as they always did, as a team.

* * *

If you want to hear the full version of the song Hermione is signing check out the cover song by Daniela Andrade: La Vie En Rose


End file.
